


единожды глубоко вдохнуть

by mshihee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Friendship/Love, M/M, Underage Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mshihee/pseuds/mshihee
Summary: качели в каком-то старом дворе далеко от дома громко и протяжно скрипят. бутылка ходит по рукам и быстро заканчивается. остается только горьковатое послевкусие и звезды на обратной стороне век.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 1





	единожды глубоко вдохнуть

И если задрать голову так, что будет немного болеть шея, выхватить взглядом клочок неба среди высоток — можно почувствовать. Почувствовать то подобие свободы, единожды глубоко вздохнуть.

— Блин, последняя, — Донхек тушит сигарету о подошву и опускает глаза. Марк толкает подъездную дверь.

У Марка на губах крошки от сырных чипсов. Он ржет, пока смотрит очередной смешной видос, а Донхек борется с его форточкой, пытаясь открыть.

Кровать у Марка мягкая, полуторная. Донхек дышит свежим воздухом, краем уха слыша хохот старшего и смотрит в потолок с парой загадочных следов.

— Спишь? — Марк висит сверху, заглядывая в лицо, а Донхек распахивает глаза.

— Ага. Твой смех как музыка, так сразу и вырубился.

— Смешно, — он подтягивает Ли за руку, помогая встать. — У меня есть что-то.

Донхек пачкает руки, пока помогает Марку перелить вино в бутылку для воды.

Цвета немного ярче. Донхека штормит, но небо становится все ближе, и он задирает голову.

Качели в каком-то старом дворе, далеко от дома, громко и протяжно скрипят. Бутылка ходит по рукам и быстро заканчивается. Остается только горьковатое послевкусие и звезды на обратной стороне век.

Пальцы Марка шуршат пачкой чипсов, — чего прилип-то к ней так? — а на его губах снова крошки.

Подростковая жизнь, лишенная изысков. Донхек мнет пустую пачку от сигарет в пальцах и глядит, как листья и ветки яблонь потрошат закатное небо.

Марк следит за его взглядом: цепляется за зеленые мелкие плоды и срывает. Сочно хрустит, морщится от рыхлой кислоты, но улыбается.

Донхек толкается ногами, заставляя качели скрипеть, а мир вокруг ходить ходуном. Пальцы плавятся от мягких касаний рыжих лучей. Трафарет из листьев оставляет на коже и одежде пятна света.

Лето заканчивается.

И радостное:  
— Нашел!

— Это же последняя.

— Дарю!

Донхек закуривает, смотря на Марка через пелену дыма, а затем протягивает сигарету и ему — хотелось поделиться. Ли от предложения не отказывается и затягивается глубоко — всегда курил в полную тягу, в отличие от Донхека.

Донхек плывет и все вокруг вместе с ним: он трогает пальцами тугие сплетения вен на руках напротив, смеется чему-то своему.

Его глаза блестят, а щеки чуть покраснели. Марк моргает заторможенно, наблюдая. Пахнет скошенной травой и дымом. От Донхека — немного сигаретами и вином.

— Лето заканчивается, — тихо говорит Донхек, поднимая глаза в глаза Марка.

И будто задирает голову так, что будет немного болеть шея, выхватывает взглядом клочок неба среди высоток, — в глазах Марка, — можно почувствовать. Почувствовать то подобие свободы, единожды глубоко вздохнуть.


End file.
